1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a structure of delivery door having anti-theft security means more particularly to a door structure comprised of a pair of casings, a mounting plate, hinge means and actuation means cooperatively formed on a suitable location of entrance door or window for delivering or transporting articles or products thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been tremendous growth in the delivery business of small packages in accordance with the rapid increase of ordering amount via Internet-based retail, TV-home shopping or any other communication means. In order to receive the ordered parcels or gifts in safe way, a delivery door having the safe means attached on an entrance door is necessary for the safe final delivery whether the resident is at home or not. Although the resident is at home, a safe door for the delivery purpose is required in order to receive the delivered gift or articles without opening the entrance door because the resident usually want to protect himself without exposure from the unknown person. Furthermore, the deliveries of products are frequently attempted at the times when the residents are not at home. Depending on the business policies of delivery service, the delivery must then be attempted on a subsequent day or the package may be simply left on the recipient's door step. Each of these alternatives has disadvantages for the recipient and often make a trouble for the delivery service. In the case of the vacancy of resident, the delivered parcels or articles are also required to convey into the entrance door in order to prevent the lost of delivered product or the reattempt of delivery.
According to the prior art of structure related to a safe door in the connection with the delivery means, various structures can be found depending on the kind of product or the size of delivering product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,052 shows a simple structure of delivery door having a shape of secure box or a safe housing attached on the entrance door for the delivery means. But this kind of structure is limited to pick-up article or relatively small size of mail package. Furthermore, the deposited product in the secure box is less safe under the action of theft and the shape of secure box is less compatible with the flat surface of the entrance door.
For the another security purpose, Masachika had devised a series of the security devices of delivery door for the after hour depository having a relatively complicate but the secure structure published on U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,416, 4,489,662 and 4,466,357. These kinds of structures are usually applicable in wall of bank or place required a special purpose of depository, for example the after hour depository of video tapes. The relatively larger volume of delivered product based on the conventional package is hard to apply the above-mentioned structure to an entrance door.
Therefore, the main embodiment of present invention is related to provide a delivery door having a simply structure of security means which is compatible to the flat shape of entrance door and to deliver products through the entrance door whether the resident is at home or not.